Her Damn Fine Pancakes
by Kurishii Mineaux
Summary: Maddie and her boyfriend Gilbert are in love and living together, finally after harassment from all sides. Fem!Canada and smutt later on. het. slight pwp?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello. This is my first Hetalia story and my first story in a while. This isn't the usual ship I write, but i really love it! Prussia and Canada will be a little Ooc, but hopefully that won't bug you dear reader. Please enjoy

Fem!Canada by they way

* * *

Canada awoke slowly. She smiled at the tuft of white hair sticking out from under the comforter. Maddie giggled quietly as she heard Gilbert mumble old German words in his sleep. She slipped out from between his strong arms and padded quietly into the bathroom. The sound of the shower turning on didn't wake the Prussian man, who continued to mumble contentedly in his sleep.

Maddie smiled as she washed her hair. She and Gilbert had been together a little over an year now. The harassment about their relationship had stopped a while ago and they could now cuddle quietly at home with out worry of one of the Canadian's relatives barging in to send everything into an uproar.

She finished showering and got dressed. She made her way out to the kitchen to start breakfast. Maddie hummed a pop song softly to herself as she mixed the pancake batter. Glancing at the clock as she started to pour the mix into the hot frying pan, she noticed that it was almost ten. She smiled, Gil usually had a hard time sleeping and usually didn't sleep for very long when he did, but they had fallen asleep around the same time last night, admittedly it was around two in the morning. She was always worrying that he wasn't getting enough sleep. She expertly flipped the pancakes so they were cooked to perfection, then got out the maple syrup. Wandering into their bedroom, she crawled up onto the bed and sat down on Gilbert's chest.

"If you get up honey, I'll make bacon." She said to the grunt she received when she sat down.

"What kind? The normal kind, or your 'bacon'?" Gilbert said with a smile. "Because if its your lie of what you claim to be bacon I'll be here for the next year. "

She laughed. "Come on, Canadian bacon is totally better than that stupid stuff! And if you stay in bed for a year, I won't bring you pancakes for all that time. You'll just have to smell me making them from the kitchen. "

At that, he sat up. Her pancakes were the best. Gil could eat them any day and and be totally happy. He gave Maddie a big kiss then sprang up out of the bed and out to the kitchen. She raced after her boyfriend, knowing that he'd eat all of the pancakes she made by himself if she wasn't there.

As she turned a corner out of the bedroom, she felt strong hands grab her and pull her slim body against another. Gil slid one arm around her waist and kissed her neck. His hands began to wander over her body as he nibbled her neck and ear. She gasped and shivered slightly as one of Gil's hands slid into her hair and lightly tugged at her silly cowlick. She mentally cursed him for knowing exactly how to turn her on. Maddie could feel that he was turned on too, she could feel it pressed firmly against her soft ass.

"G-gil..." She managed to mutter, "breakfast will get cold if we do this now..." She blushed, hoping that they could eat before 'exercising' as one of her fathers so kindly put it.

Gilbert smirked and sucked hard on her neck, but not hard enough to leave a mark, before replying. "You're lucky you make damn fine pancakes birdie." He let her go and continued to the kitchen, playfully slapping her ass on the way.

Maddie blushed, watching Gilbert walk through the house in only his underwear.

* * *

So that's the first chapter. More smut is promised for another chapter. Please read and review, tell me how I did. Thank you very much.


	2. Chapter 2

Gil grinned, looking down at the pretty girl lying under him on the table. Maddie's face was bright red and she was breathing heavily. He nibbled on her neck, sucking in places. Gil held her wrists and pressed them into the wood of the table. Maddie blushed more, feeling helpless as her boyfriend attacked her neck. She moaned softly when Gil ground his arousal against her.

"Those pancakes were delicious birdie~" He purred into her ear. "Now that we've eaten, its play time." He ran a hand through her hair and it tugged on her cowlick, making her gasp and him chuckle.

She blushed, wishing that he had the decency to at least pull her into the bedroom and do this. Gil laughed, knowing what she was thinking and pulled her shirt up and off with a satisfied grin. His hand slid up her chest and caressed her breast through her lavender bra. She gasped and he pinched her nipple through the material. He paused as he felt her tug on his shirt. Gil smirked and pulled his shirt off, exposing his well toned chest. Her eyes gazed down his chest lustily and she pulled off her bra and threw it to the side. He pounced Maddie and nipped her neck playfully.

"So forward my love~" Gil nibbled her ear. "I bet you're just aching for me to fuck you... Shove my big cock into you and make you moan and cry out in pleasure..." He smirked as he watched her writhe quietly under him. He knew what she was imagining. Maddie could almost feel Gilbert inside of her.

"G-gil... Please..." Maddie moaned softly.

Their pants were off faster than what could be believed. Gil pressed the tip of his length teasingly into her, sliding it up and down just for the fun of watching his quiet girlfriend squirm and moan.

"Gil~" She half moaned half whined.

He chuckled and thrust deep into her, and she let out a squeak. Maddie blushed harder and wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders. Gil kissed her hard as he thrust hard into her. She moaned into the kiss and he slid his tongue into her mouth, his tongue roughly playing with hers.

Her nails dug slightly into his back, leaving small crescent shaped marks behind. Gil took this as a sign to take her more roughly. The table shook and slid a little on the floor, making a horrible noise. The couple couldn't hear it past the panting and the moaning. Gil could tell that Maddie was getting close and a grin crossed his face. He thrust in deeper, angling a little differently than previously and Maddie cried out in pleasure. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and her legs around his waist. Gil's thrusting got more and more frantic as they got closer to release.

Maddie came, clutching at Gilbert. He came moments after, holding her and kissing her deeply. The kiss broke, leaving them gasping for air. Maddie nuzzled the Prussian lovingly and he petted her soft blonde hair.

* * *

AN: oh geeze... I've never written anything but yaoi smut. Please tell me how I've done and how to improve


End file.
